one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Broly vs I AM WILDCAT
Broly vs I_AM_WILDCAT is a What-If? One Minute Melee created by Pikart767 as the First of Twelve Fights in Act 1. Description Dragon Ball Z vs I_AM_WILDCAT! Only one word is needed to describe these two, Angry. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! Where all fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! GO! Angery Kevin Macleod - Investigations Unknown Location - Some Abandoned City. It was just another day of Prop Hunt with Vanoss’ group of friends, the timer was running out quick, with only two minutes remaining and all three of the hiders, Vanoss, Moo, and Nogla remained. Out of the three hunters, only two remained, Wildcat and Delirious, as Terrorizer had used his nuke tube in a prop filled room, thinking one of the props hid in there, which, as you can tell, wasn’t true, reacting with simply shouting out the word “FUCK!” Wildcat, was starting to get annoyed with their lack of luck. “Oh come on, we’ve looked goddamn everywhere! Where are you fucks hiding!?” Wildcat shouted out, looked in between one of the staircases. “I dunno, you suuuuuure you looked everywhere? Cuz’ if you looked everywhere, you would’ve found us already!” Daithi replied. He was hidden in between breakable crates outside as a miniature tiki girl, alongside him was Vanoss, who was a crumpled tin can. “We’ve got two minutes remaining give us some hints please!” H2O shouted out, being on the opposite side of the city from Wildcat. He looked outside the many tall, barely standing building at his end of the block. Turning to the side, he barely caught a glimpse of fire hydrant in the air, landing back to earth soon after the jump. This was Moo, as H2O turned towards him and took out his AK-47. “Hey! Don’t think I didn’t see that, fire hydrant!” “Oh no!” Moo shouted out, making a run for it as H2O started shouted out a “Get over here!” as he chased after the Fire Hydrant, firing right at the moving faded red prop. In no time, H2O managed to kill off Moo after multiple shots from the AK-47. “Awww…” Moo said, before laughing as he joined the spectators alongside Terrorizer. “Now we find the other assholes, don’t tell me they’re also fucking hydrants.” He looked around the location where he found Moo, though there was nothing that could be a prop, other than multiple more fire hydrants. To make sure, he shot the close by fire hydrants, doing nothing but costing some health from Delirious. “If they are, they certainly aren’t over here.” Nogla snickered, as Vanoss decided to intercept. “We aren’t Fire Hydrants, hell, we weren’t didn’t even know where Moo was.” “What?!” Delirious shouted. “You’re lyin, we know you are.” H2O moved to the next block and shot at some fire hydrants, chipping down his health even more. “I can confirm that, I didn’t even know they were hiding there.” Moo said, spectating his comrades in their crate fort. “Wait really?” H2O said in a surprised tone, which Nogla confirmed with his iconic “Mhm.” Delirious sighed, deciding that it was time to get some proper hints. “So uh, about the hints, are you guys indoors or outdoors?” H2O asked, barging open a door to a building near the local of the fire hydrant. “Well…” Vanoss started, looking up at the wooden boxes on top of them. “We are outside, though technically we’re also inside.” The audible sighing of frustration from Wildcat was heard. “He ain’t wrong.” Nogla added, which added to his already frustrated mood. “Of course you fucking are.” Wildcat mumbled under his breath. A couple seconds passed, as Wildcat looked around his area, his own AK-47 out, dying to be fired at a hider. “Can you fuckers give us another hint?! There’s a minute thirty left on the clock!” Wildcat shouted out, growing ever more pissed. Nogla came up with a idea, and typed it to team chat with Vanoss, struggling (and failing) to not snicker from his idea. Daithi De Nogla (TEAM): I got an idea Vanoss (TEAM): What is it? Daithi De Nogla (TEAM): let’s trick tyler into using his nuke tube. Daithi De Nogla (TEAM): That’ll really get him pissed. Vanoss (TEAM): Ok, but how do we do that? Daithi De Nogla (TEAM): easy, just watch. The sudden silence, to be temporarily interrupted by the snickering of Daithi. Wildcat, from his experience from playing Prop Hunt, knew that this was suspicious as fuck. “Hey Tyler! We wood give you another hint, but first, you gotta do something.” His suspicions rose, though he decided along play along. “Fine, what.” “You gotta look up, and fire your RPG up into the air, and THEN we’ll give ya a hint.” Nogla said, which instantly proved his suspicions. “For fuck sake! Do you think I’m dumb enough to fall for that?!” Wildcat yelled back in reply, which had both Nogla and Vanoss laughing. “Yeah, but we ain’t gonna give ya one until you do.” Nogla replied, continuing his reign of trolling towards Wildcat. He sighed, looked up, and pointed the SMG up into the air. “I swear to god, you better give a pretty damn good hint.” Stop Music Pushing the trigger, he had launched the rocket up into the sky. The timing however, was more unlucky for him, as a fast moving Broly flew above the city at high speeds, angered by something (likely Goku.). The rocket flew right in front of the legendary super saiyan, as it collided right into his face, causing him to recoil back from the powerful explosive. “Wha-?!” He shouted, looking down at the abandoned city, and looking for the source of the explosive. Which became apparent seconds later by the screaming “FUUUUUCK YOU NOGLA!!” from Wildcat. Rewind a couple seconds, as Wildcat turned his head back towards the street. “Alright, I used it, not give us our fucking hint.” Nogla began to snicker, as he replied. “I already said da hint.” The sentence alone rose his frustration into pure rage. “FUUUUUCK YOU NOGLA!!” Everyone began laughing (besides Wildcat of course) from his shout of anger, as Wildcat went to the nearest building and smashed his head into it multiple times. Shouting out curses and that such, all directed to Nogla. Terrorizer, however, had just realized something. “Guys! Nogla made a wood pun moments ago, they’re wooden crat-” The explanation was cut short as a muscular figure appeared right behind Wildcat, which Terrorizer saw just in time to warn Wildcat. Yoshi’s Island - Room Before Boss “TYLER, BEHIND YOU!” Terrorizer shouted out to his friend, who turned around just in time to react and dodge a roundhouse kick from the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, the kick instead, slammed right into the building, shattering it with extreme ease. Wildcat turned towards the angry newcomer, pulling out his shotgun. “Holy, shit.” Wildcat said, turning his eyes towards the destroyed building. The loud sound of the building falling down caught everyone’s attention. H2O, being the closest, ran towards the sound. “What the fuck was tha-?!” He looked right where the building once was, and the large super saiyan stood, faced towards Wildcat. “OH GOD!” He screamed out, catching a small bit of attention from the saiyan, who simply held back his hand towards him, and fired a blast of KI right towards Delirious, not even looking his way. H2O barely jumped out of the way of the ball of ki, the shot absolutely decimating the building behind him. Vanoss and Nogla snuck out of their spots to see what went on, peaking from the corner as the two small objects. “Holy shit, what did Tyler do to piss off that guy.” Moo said, spectating the two. “I dunno, but he’s so fucked, this dude is a fucking super saiyan.” Terrorizer replied, still watching from Wildcat’s point of view. The two remaining props stayed quiet in anticipation of what was to happen next, as the saiyan smirked and looked Wildcat right in the eyes. “You’ve got to be joking with me, a lifeform as low as you tried to interfere with me pulling off Kakarot's head? I shouldn’t even waste my time on a being so pathetic.” Broly said, holding forward his hand. “I’ve got better things to do, so stand still and die!” A ball of ki began to form in the hand. Before he could launch the devastating attack right into the pig, he was shot right in the chest from his shotgun, flinching him as he stepped back a bit in surprise. The sudden shot also caught his friends watching by surprise. AVGN 2: ASSimilation - Virtual Insanity Wildcat wasn’t going to take being called pathetic as all the nervousness and fear in his body vanished in instants, and turned right into fuel for his rage. “Pathetic?! I’ll show you and your bitch-ass who’s truly pathetic!” Wildcat took out the SMG, as he aimed right for Broly’s head. Broly regained his posture quickly, his smirk was replaced with a frown, this is a waste of time. “Hmph, this will be boring." DO OR DIE! ENGAGE! 60 Wildcat instantly started off with firing bullets right towards Broly’s head from the gun. Broly dodged the shots by jumping up into the air, as he launched multiple balls of KI right towards Tyler with a simple thrust of his palm. Wildcat looked up as he quickly rolled to the side, dodging the blasts as they exploded right into the ground, blasting concrete and dust into the air. Wildcat turned towards the saiyan with the gun pointed right at him, before firing more rounds towards him. The saiyan created a shield of energy around himself, blocking the bullets as they harmlessly flung off the shield. The gun ran out of bullets quickly, notified by the clicking sound of the SMG, alongside the lack of bullets flinging towards the shield. “Gah damnit!” Tyler cursed to himself, as Broly prepared to fly right into Wildcat, the shield transforming into a shockwave attack as he moved forward. The shockwave slammed right into Wildcat, knocking him away, as Broly grabbed the still air born body by the neck and slammed him into the ground twice, before flinging him into the air. The saiyan threw back his hand, as a green glow came from it as he aimed another KI blast right towards Wildcat. “DIE!” Broly shouted as he threw the attack right towards Wildcat, heading right towards him at fast speeds. In reaction, Wildcat took out his Crowbar, before slamming it overhead right into the green ball of ki, and after a short struggle, launched it right back towards Broly, catching him off guard for a fraction of a second, before backhanding the ball away. 50 Wildcat landed back onto his feet, before dashing towards Broly with his crowbar out. Broly threw back his arm, before thrusting his hand forward, and launched multiple more KI blasts as Wildcat grew nearer. The first blast fired missed barely, as Wildcat dodged the next one by jumping over it, and followed by sliding right under the next, as he smacked the next one away with his crowbar, and jumping over the last one, his crowbar overhead ready to hit the saiyan right into his skull. However, Broly slammed his knee into Tyler’s stomach before he could land the blow, following with axe kicking him back into the ground below him, before stomping right into Wildcat’s back, and grabbing him again, this time throwing him up into the air. Broly followed right after him, and attempted to grab him again, which Wildcat this time barely dodged, countering the missed attack by slamming his crowbar right into Broly’s chest, latching right onto his skin. Following up, Wildcat flung the saiyan down using his crowbar, quickly following by taking out his shotgun and firing it right at the saiyan, directly hitting him in the chest, and knocking him back right into the ground. Wildcat grabbed right onto the nearest building, and pulled himself back up onto the solid ground. Meanwhile, Broly caught the fall with his hands, and landed back onto his feet, looking more angry than hurt. “Now you’re starting to piss me off!” Broly yelled out, before holding back his arms, and releasing multiple of his signature Eraser Cannon technique with multiple thrusts of his palms. “Oh fuck!” Wildcat yelled out, as the ki blasts headed right towards him, as he began to run for building to building, the blasts destroyed each one as they collided with the top, and quickly gaining up with Wildcat, the last one’s blast knocking him back. “Aaaaagh!” Wildcat spat out as he was forcefully thrusted forward onto the next building, rolling to the edge of it. Before Tyler could get back up from the launch, Broly came from behind and held his palm right onto his back, a green glow coming from it… 40 ...as he forcefully thrusted an Eraser Cannon directly into his back, launching him off the roof, letting out a scream as he came closer to the ground. Just in time, Wildcat used his crowbar to latch onto one of the sides of the windows, halting his fall as he jumped into the bottom of the building and shattering though the glass. Broly, with a simple wave of his arm, fired out a wave of energy blasts right down towards the building, the blasts extending far from it by the sides, exploding once they came into contact of solid ground. “Whoa!” Vanoss shouted out in reaction, still watching the fight as a tin can. The buildings and ground caught in the explosion were entirely gone. Broly landed back onto solid ground and laughed, looking down at the destruction infront of him. “Too easy-!” BANG! The sound of a Sniper Rifle being fired boomed into the air, as Broly stumbled back, blood coming from his chest revealing Wildcat was behind him, escaping barely by jumping through the window on the other side before the building exploded. Wildcat quickly ran up the saiyan and slammed his fist into the back of the saiyan, before running in front of him and kicking him in the stomach, following with uppercutting him directly in the chin, knocking him up in the air. Wildcat jumped up and took out his shotgun, firing it directly into the saiyan's stomach, blasting him right inside the building, knocking him through the concrete walls. 30 Broly got up and prepared another Eraser Cannon, growling as he readied to throw the attack. “Die alread-!” A comedic smacking sound was heard as Tyler interrupted his sentence yet again, this time slamming into the saiyan’s face a… Flashlight? The surprising tool was more than effective to interrupt the attack, Wildcat taking this time to slam a C4 directly into the saiyan's chest, before slamming both his feet right into Broly’s stomach, jumping off of him as he kicked him right into multiple boxes, clicking the button. “How about you asshole!” Wildcat shouted as the C4 went off, it’s explosion being powerful enough to level the building, Tyler looking at the destruction. There wasn’t even a second when Broly came out, more angry than ever. There was a yellow aura around him the blasted away all the smoke from the explosion, and his hair longer than before. He had gone Legendary Super Saiyan 3. “I was going to give you a quick and painless death,” Broly said, before jumping forward at high speeds, catching Wildcat off guard. “...but now I’ve changed my mind!” Broly finished as he was right in front of the pig masked youtuber, uppercutting him up into the air, as he followed after his target and grabbed right onto him quickly, before throwing him down into the ground, the impact creating a crater from the sheer power of the throw. Broly lifted up his hand into the air, another ball of green ki coming from it as he launched another Eraser Cannon right towards Wildcat, slamming directly into him and exploding right on contact, launching Tyler up into the air, as Broly slammed both his hands directly into Wildcat’s chest, sending him flying through multiple buildings, finally stopping inside one near the edge of the city. Wildcat shook his head, but the next moment when he looked forward, Broly had appeared and attempted to slam his fist into the youtuber, Wildcat barely dodging in time as the room collapsed from the blow hitting the wall, Wildcat jumping out of the rubble with two pistols in his hands, screaming as he fired directly at Broly, pelting him with the bullets of the gun. The saiyan lifted up his arm to shield the bullets momentarily, before jetting forward right towards Tyler, elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood as the saiyan carried the youtuber though multiple buildings. 20 Not long after though, Wildcat took out a pistol and shot it directly in Broly’s face, blinding him as Wildcat was forced right into the building behind him. Wildcat rolled across the ground momentarily as he skid back to stop himself. Broly quickly recovering the blow and yelling out as he charged right towards Wildcat again. This time however, before he could land a blow onto him, Wildcat slammed his crowbar right into the saiyan’s face, stopping his movement and he stumbled back. Wildcat elbowed the saiyan's stomach, before latching his crowbar right onto the saiyan's chest and flinging him out the window, Wildcat jumping out aswell, slamming right into his stomach feet first during his assent, his sniper rifle out as he shot the rifle directly into Broly’s face, knocking him right into the ground after the powerful shot. Tyler shouted out as he took out his crowbar, and prepared to slam it right into Broly’s head. The saiyan however, quickly got up and slammed both his feet right into the youtuber’s stomach, knocking him higher into the air. Broly got back on his feet and jumped up towards Wildcat, ready to slam his fist into Wildcat’s face, which Tyler grabbed and threw the saiyan to the ground, who instantly caught himself once he hit the ground, and leaped back up, kicking Wildcat away into the nearest building. “THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH, DIE!” Broly shouted out, as he held forward his hand, a green light coming from it. He then threw it back, before throwing forward a green sphere. He had used his Omega Blaster. 10 The youtuber saw the powerful attack heading towards him and for a split second he panicked. However, Wildcat threw out a baseball bat, but it wasn’t just any baseball bat, it was the Home-Run Bat. Tyler readied it, and swung right into the blast, the bat landing right on target... 9'' There was a struggle between the two attacks as the Home-Run Bat and the Omega Blaster collided between each other, seeming matched at first. ''8 The struggle continued, Wildcat growling as the blast seemed to slowly be overpowering the youtuber’s swing. 7'' Tyler screamed out in rage, focusing all his strength into the swing. ''6 It finally managed to overpower the sphere and launch it directly back to it’s sender. Broly was a bit taken aback from the counter, however, he backhanded the attack and sent it away into the distance, exploding into a giant blast of ki in the distance. 5'' Broly readied to do another Omega Blaster, however, as he threw back his hand, his arm was shot by a burning stick of rebar from Wildcat’s Crossbow, glowing red with it’s heat. The shot slamming his arm against the wall, opening up his hand as the green glow dissipated into nothingness. Wildcat followed up by shooting his other arm to the wall before he could take it out. ''4 Broly was about to smash the wall behind him, using his feet, but Wildcat quickly did the same to both legs, and firing the remaining 6 shots all across his body to make sure. 3'' Broly yelled out again in rage, which was interrupted by Wildcat throwing a Pancake looking item, which exclaimed “Puncake!” as he threw it, which landed right into Broly’s mouth. ''2 Wildcat ran forward, taking out his Rocket Launcher, and jumped forward the Rocket pointed directly to the ground. 1'' Stop Music ''“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!” Wildcat screamed as he pushed the trigger creating a gigantic blast from the two explosive combined, absolutely decimating everything around it. KO! Wildcat was blasted back knocking him through multiple building, and ultimately ending… ...Where he started, laying a pile of rubble created by Broly destroying the building almost exactly a minute ago. Tyler groaned as he attempted to get himself up, shaking his head from the dust and rubble it had contacted from the fight in a whole. “Is he dead yet?” Wildcat said, his anger burnt out at last. Looking forward, his vision was blurry, and couldn’t see what was in front of him. “Jesus dude, you absolutely fucked over that guy!” Terrorizer had said, looking over at H2O’s prov, who was checking out Broly’s body, and indeed, he was dead, his entire head was blasted off, along with most of his upper torso. There were many bullet wounds over the remaining body, along with the burnt marks all over the body. Wildcat layed back down in the rubble and sighed. “Thank god.” “Anyways, how much time lef-” H2O started to say, which was interrupted by the sound of a cheering noise, signifying the round was over and the props had won. “Aw come on! Where were you guys hiding!?” Delirious shouted out angrily. “We were hiding inside wooden crates, but we came out to see the fight. I’m really surprised you didn’t find us earlier though.” Vanoss said, jumping around as the same tin can. “Maybe if SOMEONE gave a actual hint and not waste my nuke tube, I wouldn’t have almost died!” Wildcat yelled out, causing everyone to laugh out. “Seriously, fuck you Nogla.” Results I_AM_WILDCAT! Prepare Yourself For the Next Battle! Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime vs Real Life' themed One Minute Melees Category:Pikart767 Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees